Project Odin
by ToasterBunny
Summary: Sonic's past catches up with him when Eggman hatches a terrifying plot upon the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Your Best Friend**

 _Onboard the Egg Carrier 3.0_

Dr. Eggman casually strolled through the dimly lit corridor, his footsteps echoed off the cold steel floor. The rotund man smiled and stroked his monstrous mustache in anticipation. Today his newest project would finally begin. He believed his brand new pet was ready for the next step.

An ominous, yet soothing hum resonated throughout the ship. The engines were hard at work keeping his base of operations airborne. He was in the prison sector, located on the bottom level. Pulsing lasers barred the cells. The doctor walked down the hall as he kept a slow, deliberate pace.

All the cells were empty, except for solitary confinement at the end of the hall. A vengeful beast was locked inside by a thick steel door. The doctor quickly dialed the password on the keypad followed by retinal scan, which read right through his tinted glasses. The door instantly slid up and he entered.

Inside the large dark chamber was a creature sitting on the floor looking down. Even with barely any light, you could tell he was similar in stature to Sonic the Hedgehog, as most mobians were. He slowly turned his head up as the doctor stood before him.

"Robotnik."

The doctor stifled a chuckle. "Please, call me Eggman."

"Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You are aboard my humble abode, the Egg Carrier 3.0. I'm rather proud of it. I literally found you on my doorstep, bloody and beaten to a pulp. I lost count of how many broken bones you had. It took a whole year but I nursed you back to health. You're welcome."

"So I'm a prisoner."

"That depends on you. Though I would prefer if you weren't. If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have even bothered. Besides, I think we have something between us."

"You do know who I am right? This isn't a case of mistaken identity?"

"Don't insult my intelligence. I know who you are."

"Then what do you want?"

Eggman wagged his finger. "Oh no, no, no. It's not about what I want my friend. It's about what we both want."

The creature eyed him suspiciously and tilted his head. "And what would that be?"

Eggman smirked as he bent down on one knee to his eye level. He leaned in so close that he could feel the creature's breath.

"You hate him, don't you."

The mobian became silent. Those familiar feelings began to boil up within him. He clenched his fists and stared hard into the floor. The more he thought about him, the angrier he became. This certain hedgehog was the object of his obsession for a long time now.

"You don't have to hide it from me. I know you do."

The mobian's blood pressure was rising by the second. He barely held his composure. Eggman noticed him beginning to shake and take deeper breaths. The creature imagined doing things to this hedgehog that would surely send him to a psychiatric ward.

"It's okay to admit it."

"How do you know?"

"While you were recovering in sick bay, I monitored you. Some of your vitals were off the charts. Nearly every night, you toss and turn. You talk in your sleep as well. You kept on mentioning a certain hedgehog. I believe you said something to the tune of 'I'm going to kill him.' Not that I blame you. He has been a thorn in my side for what seems like forever."

Slowly, the two rose up. Eggman crossed his arms and looked onto the creature's frame standing firm.

"I hate Sonic." the mobian said.

"And why is that?"

"Because he is a backstabbing piece of filth. I once thought of Sonic as my best friend, one who would always have my back no matter what. He was someone I was proud to fight alongside with. We went on all these fantastic adventures together. We shared our hopes for the future. Then one day he betrayed me, took everything from me, and then left me to die. I hate him and I will never forgive him."

Eggman raised an eyebrow. "Really? I figured Sonic as the sugary sweet goody-two-shoes type. Grade A boy scout. And you're saying he would actually betray one of his own? I find that rather hard to believe."

The creature slammed his fists into the floor. "I'm not lying! He wronged me!"

Eggman raised his hands. "Now now, take it easy. I never said you lied. I just find it hard to believe, that's all."

The mobian paused and took a breath. "You don't know him like I do, doctor. Sonic has a dark side to him too. I experienced it first hand and I'll never forget it. My entire life wasted away in a flash of flame. All because of him. I...I want him dead."

Eggman was genuinely curious. "Oh ho ho... Okay. Now you definitely have to tell me what happened. Sonic must've done a real number on you for you to feel this way. Give me all the juicy details."

"PREPARATIONS ARE COMPLETE, DOCTOR EGGMAN." an intercom announced.

"Ah...Excellent." Eggman nodded. "Looks like your story will have to wait until later. Shame. But at least we have something in common, and it's also the reason why I'm keeping you alive. You will be the centerpiece of my brand new project. One that will bring the age of Sonic to an end. An invaluable asset."

"I'm the star of your new project? That will end Sonic?" The creature's ears perked up. "You've got my attention doctor."

"Let's talk on the way. I'll explain."

Both Eggman and his new partner slowly walked through the prison corridor. The doctor's face beamed while the creature curiously looked on at him.

"If I learned something over the years of fighting Sonic, it's that no matter how advanced my robotics or weaponry are, I will always lose to that blue rodent. Every single time. Whether it's that power of teamwork drivel or using the Chaos emeralds to turn super, he always thwarts my plans in the end. For the longest time I thought, what does he have that I don't? Why is my legion of mechanized warriors constantly losing to this little furball? I didn't want to believe it...but he has it. He has that edge. As ridiculous as that sounds he had something my machines don't. And that is drive. A passion."

The mobian scoffed. "You think he has drive? Passion? Then you haven't seen anything yet."

"Yes..." Eggman grinned, and then stopped to turn to his partner. "Now look at me."

He did just that, eyes staring straight at the doctor. Even in the relatively dark prison he could sense the resolve burning in the mobian's eyes.

"Now that's what I like to see, kid. That fire, that passion, that drive. It's what we need to make this a success. I've worked too long to make this fail. We're going to combine your hot-blooded fury with my cold, calculated machinery to create a monster that even Sonic can't defeat. When this project comes to fruition, I will be looking over my grand new future, and you will be able to destroy that hedgehog with but a simple thought."

"His world will burn, just as mine did."

Eggman gently placed on a hand on the creature's head. "It will. Now come, your destiny awaits."

The two walked up to the second floor of the Egg Carrier, the R&D sector. They entered a large white room. Several computers displayed incomprehensible texts and graphs. Various pieces of metals, blueprints, vials, books, and empty cups lie scattered on the tables. For countless years, Eggman had been working like a madman on the project's research and it showed. The mobian didn't understand a single thing in here, not that it mattered to him.

Again there was a large steel door barring access. The fruits of Eggman's work was inside. With a sixteen-digit password, fingerprint, and voice recognition check, the door slid up.

Eggman stood to the side. "Behold. Project Odin."

Inside the small fortified room was a full set of sleek, intricate, black armor. The arms, legs, feet, upper body, mask and visor floated about in a blue stasis field.

Eggman looked rather pleased with himself as he put his hands on his wide hips. "Odin is a perfected mixture of nitride compounds, nano-technology, and of course...my unprecedented genius. From head to toe, its defensive capabilities are astronomical. You could take several tank rounds head on and survive. It's also interwoven with carbon fibers in its joints for maximum maneuverability. The visor is bulletproof and can detect heat signatures several hundred yards away."

The mobian crossed his arms. "That is impressive doc."

"I haven't even got to the best part." Eggman adjusted his glasses. "Come. Stand over here. Try it on."

The creature stood on the glowing pad in the center of the chamber. The eager doctor pressed a button underneath the table. The stasis field vanished but the armor remained in the air.

"Odin. Activate." Eggman commanded.

The armor pieces instantly latched onto the mobian's body. The parts snaked and shifted around to conform to his body, almost like it was a living entity. Eggman noticed the mobian remaining absolutely still.

"Odin Configuration in progress. Processing body type, weight, temperature, blood pressure, tension, muscle mass, neural links, power distribution." the system informed.

Eggman slowly rubbed his hands together as more of the armor covered the body. Everything was smoothly coming together. With a few whirrs and clicks, the suit snapped into place. The mobian was completely covered in steel and carbon, near unrecognizable.

"Compatibility at one hundred percent. Odin Activation is complete."

"Well? How do you feel?" Eggman asked.

The mobian raised his arms and looked over his new form through his visor. "I feel...absolutely incredible doctor. Like my blood has changed to lightning. It's almost like I'm a brand new beast."

"As it should."

Angular red and blue lines began to pulse through the suit, from the chest outwards to the extremities.

"What are these?"

"Those red and blue lines are energy channels. The blue lines are currently augmenting your strength and reflexes, by feeding off of your emotions and channeling that power back into your body. You'll be able to strike harder and move faster. The stronger your emotions, the stronger your capabilities. Do you remember Perfect Chaos?"

"Yeah, the monster who almost destroyed Station Square."

"Perfect Chaos possessed great hatred and swore raw vengeance, and used the negative energies of the Chaos Emeralds to become all-powerful. Half of Odin is based on that principle."

"And what's the other half?"

"Do you remember the Biolizard?"

"I remember him being pretty damn ugly."

"Yeah...Biolizard isn't going to win a beauty pageant anytime soon, but he did have excellent regenerative ability. That's what the red lines represent. If you sustain a moderate injury, your suit will detect it and begin accelerated healing. It will take a bit of time, but you'll be good as new. It won't do much against broken bones and such, but you shouldn't have that problem anyway."

"So Odin is based on Perfect Chaos and Biolizard. Again, I'm impressed doctor."

Eggman adjusted his belt buckle. "Why thank you. It's about time someone appreciated my genius and my great contribution to science and technology. And now...to make it official. Come. Stand before me."

The masked mobian immediately walked up to Eggman and stood still. The doctor placed a firm palm on his head. Eggman was already swelling with pride. It was like watching his own son graduate.

"Sonic has destroyed everything you had known and loved. Now is the time to shed your past and be born anew. From this day forward, you will be known as Gungnir. The tip of Odin's spear. The bringer of destruction. The great defender of my Eggman Empire. Together, you and I shall usher in a grand new age."

"Thank you doctor."

"Do not disappoint me."

"I won't."

The system made an announcement. "Destination: Station Square will be reached in approximately one hour."

The armored mobian looked out the window. Night had fallen. "What's at Station Square? Is Sonic there? Do I get to destroy him?"

"Patience, Gungnir. That is just one part of the project. Getting to the Chaos Emeralds will be first priority."

The masked one crossed his arms. "Well...you didn't mention that part of the plan."

"Sonic will die. Do not doubt that."

"We're going to gather these emeralds?"

"In a sense yes. Don't worry about the details. Just get to them and I'll do the rest. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"Where are they?"

"The closest one is in Station Square. Sonic and his friends are bound to be close by. I will accompany you there. The Chaos Emeralds are scattered throughout the world, but once we get this one I should be able to track the rest using its energy signature."

"And if Sonic gets in the way?"

"Emeralds first. But if Sonic proves to be a nuisance - which I know he will - then I will let you have a little playtime with him."

"That's all I need."

"Good. Let's get our preparations ready Gungnir. We will depart for Station Square shortly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Gears Turn**

 _The Presidential House, Station Square_

The President of Station Square - or simply known as Mr. President - sat at his desk in the lavish Oval Office. The three-piece suit man with slick brown hair had been working overtime. Stacks of paperwork strewed about the table, requiring his attention. After all, most of the city's inner workings require his input and approval.

Even though the city has been relatively peaceful since Eggman's defeat several years ago, security remained as tight as ever. Every single hallway each had two armed guards patrolling it, and a surveillance camera around every corner. The Presidential House's two floors were covered from top to bottom.

There were two reasons for the protection. First reason is that the President's life is high priority, that much is obvious. But only a select few within Mr. President's inner circle know the second reason. One hundred feet below the Presidential House is the basement level. Within the basement level is a tightly-guarded vault. Inside that vault housed a powerful Chaos Emerald.

The President continued his paperwork until Rouge strutted into the room. Named Head of Intelligence and Interrogations by the President himself, she was at the top of her class. Her womanly charms could make anyone talk, and her large ears can pick up the smallest details with ease. If there was a juicy rumor, you can bet she's already heard. The bat's sleek violet outfit exposed her midriff, as well as complimenting her curves. She knew exactly what she was doing wearing it. Two security personnel wearing shades stepped in and stood watch. Whether they were admiring her assets or watching the President, it was hard to tell.

"Yoo-hoo! Mr. President!"

The man looked up with pen in hand. He needed a welcome break. "Ah...Agent Rouge. Nice to see you here tonight. Do you have something to report?"

"Indeed. Our intelligence network has reported a large unidentified aircraft approximately two hundred miles southeast of Station Square. It's heading this way and it's moving fast."

Mr. President put the pen down. "How large is this aircraft?"

"It's Gargantua class. Quite possibly the biggest one yet."

The man paused for a long moment. "It's Eggman, isn't it. It has to be."

"That's what I'm betting on. It's not looking good at all."

"Has the G.U.N. commander been notified?"

Rouge shook her head. "No sir. You're the first I've told."

"Okay. Inform the commander of the situation. Have all their military forces ready on standby."

"All of them sir?"

"Yes. Every single tank, fighter jet, and soldier we can muster. If it's Eggman, we cannot take any chances. G.U.N. will converge on the aircraft's position if and when it enters the city. Do not open fire until we know for sure it's hostile."

"Is there anything else, sir?"

"There is one more thing Rouge. Gather Sonic and his friends here, just in case chaos erupts. If anyone can help us through this, it's them. They might be able to give us some insight on what's happening."

"Sonic, Tails, and Amy are here in the city. I can go fetch them."

"What about Knuckles and Shadow? Any word on them?"

Rouge slowly rubbed her chin, cracking a slight grin. "Knuckles is guarding the Master Emerald as usual. You can forget about him helping. He's not going to leave it behind. Besides, he's too stubborn and we're not exactly on good terms right now. And who knows where Shadow is. Guy comes and goes as he pleases."

"What happened between you and Knuckles?"

"Stuff."

"Stuff? What do you mean 'Stuff'?"

"That's exactly what I mean. Stuff."

"You're not telling me are you."

"Come now, dear President. Can't you respect a lady's privacy?" Rouge teased, batting her eyes.

"Fair enough." Mr. President stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "It's to be expected, I suppose."

"Was there anything else, my curious President?"

"No, that will be all for now Agent Rouge. Thank you. Keep me updated. Once things are set, I'll need to make an official broadcast to our citizens. There's not enough time to evacuate them. They need to know."

"Farewell sir. I will return."

Rouge gave a little friendly wink and salute before leaving the room. Both security guards looked at her before going back to their posts.

 _The Eastern District, Station Square_

Unaware of the looming danger, Sonic stood on the rooftop of the Spiral Building, known as the second tallest building in Station Square. The slight breeze felt nice against his quills. The hedgehog took a deep breath and reevaluated his life choices, misguided as many of them were. At over a thousand feet, he took a long gaze at the beautiful city lights, for he hoped it wouldn't be his last.

Sonic spoke into his headset. "Are you sure this is going to work, Tails?"

" _Hmm...yeah. Absolutely sure. I've tested it countless times."_

"You didn't sound too confident there."

" _What? I was just going over the formulas in my head. You'll be fine. Relax."_

"Because you know that if this doesn't work, I'll be nothing but a smear on the concrete and the top story on the eleven o'clock news."

" _You did volunteer for this."_

"Because you are my best friend."

" _You can always back out, you know."_

"I won't, because I know how important this is to you."

" _How sweet of you. Jump."_

"Geez. A simple thank-you would've been nice..." Sonic grumbled to himself.

" _I can still hear you."_

Sonic took another deep breath and closed his eyes. He imagined all the different quotes that would appear on his tombstone. 'The Idiot that Jumped' or 'Tails the Dirty Hedgehog Killer'. That second one has a nice ring to it.

"Here goes nothing."

The blue blur made a running start and leapt off the roof, with all the grace of a demented swan. He stretched out his arms and legs, adjusting to the turbulence. Nine hundred feet...seven hundred feet...five hundred feet. He was going to hit the pavement in a matter of moments. He had a good run.

The ground was fast approaching. He could hear the cars and the people again. Three hundred feet...two hundred feet...one hundred feet. Death seemed inevitable. Saying that Sonic is feeling regret right now would be an understatement.

The hedgehog was one iota away from screaming out the fox's name, but his body simply screeched to a halt. He was floating in midair, a mere few inches above the ground. A fraction of a second more and his legacy would've ended by the world's deadliest belly flop.

Tails was on the other side of the street. He was ecstatic. "I can't believe that worked!"

Tails' newest experiment, aptly named Anti-Gravity Pills, didn't melt in your mouth or in your hand. Its function was rather simple: to prevent the body from smacking into the ground by manipulating its center of gravity. It tasted like rubber but at least it had no side effects. Tails figured that if he and Knuckles can escape from falling to their doom, then his best friend should be able to the same. It was the least he could do for Sonic. By the time the fox flew over to Sonic, the hedgehog had already fell face first into the ground.

The fox's face was glowing. "That was awesome! The test was a success!"

"I can't feel my face..."

"Could you imagine all the lives we could save with these Anti-Gravity pills?"

"I broke my spleen..."

"Being able to survive such tremendous heights is sure to be a boon on high-altitude missions."

"I think I'm bleeding internally..."

An excited Tails grabbed Sonic's hand and helped him to his feet. The fox dusted the debris off his chest. "Be serious Sonic. Are you okay?"

"I've been better."

"You know I wouldn't have conducted this test if I wasn't absolutely, positively sure it would work, right?"

"I know, I know. I have faith in you Tails. You haven't let me down yet."

Tails gave him a dirty look. "Yet?"

Sonic returned it right back. "Yet."

"Well thank you...I think. Wanna grab a bite to eat? My treat. Your reward for being a loyal guinea pig and a half-decent friend."

"Free food? I'm in."

Joe's Diner had some of the best chili dogs in town. All made your way, quick and easy. Tails wasn't really a fan of them in general. They were too messy for his taste, but that doesn't stop Sonic from trying to convert him. The door jingled as the two walked in and took a cushy window booth. The hedgehog looked out into the summer night, while the fox was glued to his wi-fi tablet. He was making adjustments to his Anti-Gravity pill formula with quick finger swipes.

A smiling human waitress quickly strolled to their table.

"Our number one customers. Welcome! May I take your order?"

"Boney Island Dog and a chocolate milkshake for me." Sonic said. "How about you Tails?"

The fox's eyes never left the tablet. "Just a small lemonade for me thanks."

"Very good. I will be right back with your meal." The waitress said as she left, still wearing that nice smile.

Sonic leaned on his elbow and admired the night city lights once more. Ever since he visited Star Light and Chrome Gadget on an adventure years ago, the sight of them gave him peace of mind. At other times, he felt nostalgic.

The waitress returned and gently placed the food on the table. "Here's your order, young men. One Boney Island Dog, one chocolate milkshake, and one small lemonade."

"Thank you." Tails said without looking up.

"Alright! Chow time!" Sonic waved. "Thanks lady."

The hedgehog picked up his dog, which was dripping with meat and cheese. "Want a bite?"

Tails just shook his head as he toiled away on his project.

Sonic shrugged. "Your loss."

The hedgehog barely took his first bite before another visitor entered the diner. A young bat dressed in sleek violet made a beeline to Sonic's table.

"Oh, hey Rouge!" Sonic said, and then playfully poked the bat's belly. "Whoa. Did you lose weight?"

Rouge gave him a questionable look. "Do you do that to every lady you meet?"

"Just you and Amy. And the last time I did that to her, I got a face-full of hammer so...just you now."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or disturbed. Anyway, this isn't a social visit. I'm here on a rather urgent order from the President."

"Oh? What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman is on his way here. He needs you guys to assist us if things turn for the worse."

Tails switched off his tablet and turned to Rouge. "Eggman? What does he want?"

"Don't know. He's probably coming any minute now. You need to go to the Presidential House. I'll go get Amy and see if she can help too."

In an instant, every television screen in Station Square changed to static. Mr. President then appeared onscreen, catching people's attention all across the city. From shopping malls to motel rooms, the man's face was front and center. This undoubtedly had to be important.

Rouge pointed to the television behind the counter. "Looks like the President is making the announcement."

" _Greetings citizens of Station Square, this is Mr. President speaking. There is an important announcement that needs to be brought to your attention. A massive airship is on its way to this city, and it's highly likely that it's Eggman. We need everyone to remain in their homes. Lock your doors and windows and sit tight. We don't know if a conflict will break out, but we need all of you to stay inside until it is deemed safe. We will..."_

Suddenly the screen became static again. This time, the doctor himself appeared onscreen.

" _Thank you dear President, but I'll take it from here."_

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

Shock and fear spread among the people of the city. Time seemed to have stopped as panic began to creep into their hearts. The doctor had returned yet again with another master plan. Sonic and his friends focused on the television in anticipation. They knew that whenever Eggman had a scheme, all bets were off.

" _Ahh...Station Square. It truly is a beautiful city. The sights, the sounds, the history, the culture. It's a shame I'm going to destroy all of it. It's nothing personal...well actually it's very personal. I can thank Sonic for that. But still, no hard feelings right? And speaking of personal, let me introduce to you my newest partner in the campaign for Eggman's new world. I don't know what you did to him Sonic, but boy does he hate your guts! Here is my own pride and joy, the man of the hour, the greatest achievement of my lifetime - Gungnir."_

The masked mobian appeared on the television, staring straight ahead. His eyes were aflame with an intensity that made even Sonic uneasy.

"Who in the world is that?" Sonic asked as he met his gaze.

" _I know you're watching Sonic. Look at me. Look into my eyes. Do you recognize me? No? No, of course you wouldn't. You wouldn't remember someone you have thrown away and abandoned. Not that it matters now. You will know despair, just as I have. When I reduce your body to nothing more than a dismantled husk, I will show the world what the real Sonic the Hedgehog is - a coward and a fraud."_

With that, the television went to static and returned to its regularly scheduled program.

Sonic crossed his arms. "He must be a blast at parties."

"Do you know him Sonic?" Tails asked, rather intrigued. "He seemed to know you."

The hedgehog pondered in thought for several seconds. "No...no I don't. But I can tell he's going to be major bad news. Those eyes don't belong to anyone sane. Eggman has a knack for sending the most powerful freaks and monsters after me."

"In any case, go meet up with the President. I'll catch up with you guys soon." Rouge said. She gave a wink before leaving the diner. The hedgehog quickly grabbed his dog and shake and left as well. The fox was right behind him.

The Presidential House was in utter chaos, as Sonic and Tails soon found out. The two stood in the first floor lobby as security scattered about, barking orders and tightening defenses. Several agents were consoling loved ones over the phones. The President himself was armed with a pump-action shotgun with a wood-grain finish, which he had named Bucky. He descended the staircase to meet them, where they quickly exchanged formalities.

"Glad you two could make it. It's been hell. The city's in a panic."

Sonic shook his hand. "No problem. If Eggman's involved, you know I'm in there."

"I can't believe he hijacked my broadcast, but at least we know what his intentions are. G.U.N. units have already mobilized since Eggman's declaration. Tanks and soldiers are already in the streets. Jets are ready for takeoff. We need to have the initiative."

"You do realize why Eggman is coming here right?" Sonic coughed, pointing to the floor.

"Yes, I know. I've set up maximum security from here to the vault. Nothing will get through."

"Then shouldn't you evacuate?" Tails looked around. "This place is going to be the first target."

Mr. President cocked his shotgun. "My associates said the same thing, but I'm going to stay. Station Square is my city. I'm not going to abandon her."

The ongoing chatter was interrupted by a low rumble. There was an eerie silence, and then a hum that began to get louder. The sound stretched across the district, causing the citizens to stop in their tracks. G.U.N. units remained vigilant. Everyone in the Presidential House looked up through the windows. They saw it in the sky, and it left them in awe. Stretching over several city blocks, its thrusters glowed white with energy. The Egg Carrier 3.0 had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Spear Strikes**

There was a tense silence as Sonic, Tails, the President, and security watched the hovering airship. None of them were sure how Eggman was going to attack. Desks and tables were turned on their sides, and everyone ducked behind them for cover. Ten armed security personnel were on the first floor, ten more were on the second floor. Armed with assault rifles, they were prepared for whatever came their way. Despite the tension, the two-tailed fox had to address an issue that's been on his mind.

"Hey Mr. President." Tails whispered.

"Yes? What is it?"

"If you don't mind me asking, how many people know about the underground vault?"

"Only four. You, me, Sonic, and Rouge. Not even my security guards know."

"If that's the case, then how come Eggman knows about it?"

"I don't think he knows about the actual vault, just the fact that there's an emerald somewhere around here. At least that's what I'm hoping."

"Or maybe Dr. Eggman might've figured it out. We all know how cunning he is."

"Either that or one of us told him, but I don't even want to think about that. I trust you guys."

Sonic scratched his ear. "I'm more worried about this Gungnir. Dude gives off some nasty vibes."

"Hold it gentlemen. Look up there!" the President said, pointing up toward the sky.

It was difficult to see in the night sky, but there were hundreds of tiny blinking red lights appearing around the Egg Carrier.

Tails squinted his eyes, trying to make it out. "What are those?"

The red lights spread throughout the city, and a swarm began to fly toward the Presidential House. There was an odd buzzing noise that started off as soft, but gradually became louder as they moved closer.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sonic asked.

The front door was blown off by an energy blast, and a large group of robotic bees stormed into the lobby. The bugs wore shiny black metal with beady red eyes. Their glowing stingers were ready to fire.

"Buzzbombers." Sonic said with a smirk. "How old school."

The President pointed at the metal insects. "Fire!"

Security and the buzzbombers exchanged beams and bullets. A direct hit sent a security guard to the ground. Sonic knocked three down with quick roundhouse kicks, dashed beneath several blasts and scrapped one more. Tails wasn't too bad himself as he brought the noise with flying punches. The Presidential House quickly became a battleground, as gunfire and energy blasts filled the room.

The President aimed his shotgun and blasted a bee at point blank. He ducked and shot another one rushing his position. He hid beneath a desk and spoke into his headset. "G.U.N. commander, how are things on your end?"

" _These buzzbombers are surprisingly strong, but we've suffered minimal losses so far. Our forces are still on the offensive. How about you?"_

"It's the same here. We've got a couple of our guys down, but we're still fighting. Sonic and Tails are helping us hold down the fort."

" _Should we aim for the enemy ship?"_

"Not yet. Concentrate on the buzzbombers for now. We need to thin out their numbers."

" _Yes sir. G.U.N. commander out."_

G.U.N. forces were battling in the ground and air. Fighter jets roared through the districts, while the tanks rolled through the streets. The armored tanks weren't ideal for taking out the flying insects, but it provided a valuable distraction while the jets took them out. The citizens didn't dare leave their homes. Some simply watched through the windows, hearts thumping and eyes wide, while others hid underneath their beds and tables.

"These things just don't quit!" Sonic shouted as he leapt high and smashed two bugs with a split kick.

Tails clocked one behind him with a clean tail swipe. "Tell me about it."

Sonic trashed another one with an overhead axe kick, saving a security guard's bacon. Tails got a double with a nicely executed spin-dash.

The President and his security force continued firing against the seemingly endless waves of buzzbombers. It had been almost an hour now and they haven't shown any sign of stopping. The first floor was nearly trashed.

Mr. President sat back behind a security guard and began reloading. "You two aren't tired yet?"

Sonic shook his head and bent down to stretch. "Nah. We're used to this, aren't we Tails."

"Speak for yourself." Tails said with a mild pant. "My fur isn't doing me any favors."

The President popped the last shell in the chamber. "I wish I had your stamina."

Another swarm of bombers came in through the windows, but were immediately dispatched by security's precision aiming. Training under G.U.N. had paid off. Just when they expected another enemy wave, there was silence. Sonic and Tails looked out the windows. There weren't any more bees. It was a welcome sight, but something didn't feel right.

"Was that all of them?" Sonic asked.

Tails' eyes scanned the sky. "I don't see any more coming."

"Let's take this moment to prepare and recover. We don't know when they'll strike again." the President said. "Sonic, Tails, did you want a drink?"

The two nodded. "Sure."

Mr. President raided the barely functional mini-fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. "Here. Catch." He tossed one to Sonic, and the other to Tails.

The hedgehog chugged his down, while the fox took a swig and poured the rest on himself. He was soaked but relieved.

"Whew." Sonic said, waving the air. "You smell like a wet dog."

Tails wore a smug face. "It's hot. Sue me."

"Look alive gentlemen." The President pointed outside. "Something's coming out of the airship."

Everyone looked straight at the Egg Carrier. A certain doctor riding the Eggmobile casually floated down from the ship. He looked toward the Presidential House, and then sped off toward the northeast district. Another swarm of buzzbombers were following right behind him.

"That was Eggman." Sonic said. "But why is he going that way? Does he not know where the emerald is?"

"Good question. What's in the northeast district that's so important?" Tails asked.

The President shook his head. "Nothing that I know of. Just a movie theater, some stores, and apartments."

Sonic appeared deep in thought. "Apartments...apartments...wait a sec President."

"What is it Sonic?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you sent Rouge to get me, Tails, and Amy right?"

"That's correct."

"Amy lives in an apartment in the northeast district."

Tails instantly became worried. "They're not safe. Eggman might be after them."

"Agreed. It would be a good idea to check up on them." the President suggested.

Sonic began to pace around the room. "If it was just the buzzbombers, then Amy and Rouge could've handled them no problem. But since Eggman's in the mix, I'm not so sure."

"So what should we do?" Tails asked.

"I'm going to find Amy and Rouge. I'll help them if Eggman decides to attack. Tails, you stay here and help the President. I'll be back as soon as I can."

The fox gave a thumbs up. "Will do, Sonic."

The President nodded. "Good luck Sonic."

The blue hedgehog left the Presidential House in a hurry, speeding out through the front gate. He was out of sight in a matter of seconds.

Mr. President spoke into his headset. "G.U.N. commander, what's your status?"

" _We've got a few demolished buildings, minimal damage and a few casualties. We're holding our own but I must be honest, I'd thought Eggman would bring more resistance. These buzzbombers are hardly putting up a fight. It's like he holding back. He's hiding something and I'm not liking it one bit."_

"I agree. Don't let your guard down. Keep the channels open."

" _Yes sir. G.U.N. commander out."_

"Mr. President." Tails pointed outside. "Something's coming out of the ship."

A single mobian exited from the Egg Carrier, and leapt all the way down to the street with a sizable thud. Everyone in the lobby watched with a mix of curiosity and fear. They could see its body pulse with a red and blue glow. He didn't waste any time in walking toward the Presidential House.

Tails suddenly realized its identity. "Wait a minute...it's him...it's..."

"Everyone take your positions!" the President ordered.

He and security took cover behind tables, desks, and whatever they could find. Their guns were pointed right at the front entrance, not sure of what this lone stranger was capable of doing. The mobian clad in steel and carbon entered the lobby, his eyes as ferocious as ever.

"Stop right there!" The President shouted, aiming his shotgun dead at the target. "You must be Gungnir, correct? Eggman's little pet project. What are you doing here?"

Gungnir just stood there, looking at all the guns aimed straight at him. He didn't mind them one bit. "Where's the emerald?"

The President wore a look of confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't have time for games, old man. Eggman said the sooner I get the Chaos Emerald, the sooner I can get to Sonic. You know where it is. Now tell me."

"What does Gungnir want with Sonic?" Tails wondered.

Mr. President held the gun steady. "That's a shame, because I still don't know what you're talking about. The emerald isn't here. Now leave."

"You want to play ignorant? Fine. I'll just have to tear the truth out of you then." Gungnir said, and then took a step forward.

Mr. President cocked his shotgun. "That's far enough! You take one more step and I'll shoot. This is your only warning."

"I guess you'll have to shoot me then, old man."

Gungnir took another step forward and the President immediately opened fire. The bullets hit their mark. The masked mobian stopped in his tracks and casually looked at himself. There wasn't even a scratch on his body.

The President was in disbelief. "H...How? How are you still standing?"

The President pumped the shotgun and fired again. The bullets simply deflected off Gungnir's armor. The mobian was a little surprised himself, he couldn't help but give a slight chuckle.

"I had my doubts, but Eggman truly is remarkable. This armor he created renders me invulnerable. It'll take more than bullets to stop me."

The eight remaining security guards in the lobby immediately lined up in front of Gungnir, separating him from the President.

"We'll hold him here Mr. President." one of them said. "You need to evacuate immediately."

At first the President was going to object, but it appeared Gungnir was no ordinary threat. Security's sole purpose was to protect him, and he wasn't going to deny them their duty.

"Just go, Mr. President."

He sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm counting on you. Let's go Tails."

"I'll be right behind you."

The suited man and the fox hightailed up the stairs to the second floor, which was quite the luxurious living quarters. It was a single hallway, with three rooms on each side. On the left side were the study, a bathroom, and a bedroom. On the right side was the game room, the bar lounge, and the storage closet. Straight at the end of the hallway was a staircase, it led up to the heliport. Second floor security agents were lined up on both sides of the hallway.

"The helicopter is waiting for you on the roof. Get to it quickly!" a guard told him.

Mr. President and Tails began to run down the long hallway to the staircase. The man almost tripped on his way up to the roof. There was the heliport. A helicopter awaited them, all ready for takeoff. The pilot inside signaled for them to come aboard.

The President waved back. "There it is, Tails. Let's hurry and get on!"

But before the two could approach the copter, it suddenly exploded. The force of the blast sent both of them to the ground. They shielded their eyes from the roaring flames, and now their escape route was no more than a smoldering rubble. The pilot didn't make it.

"What the...damn it! What happened?" the President asked.

"I don't know. Wait a minute..." Tails pointed to the sky. "Look up there!"

Another swarm of buzzbombers, numbering about fifty, hovered all around the heliport. They began to fire upon the president and fox. The two had no choice but to get up and run back downstairs. Once they were inside, the President shut and locked the door.

"We heard an explosion." a guard informed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, barely. We were ambushed by buzzbombers. Eggman must've planted them there. The helicopter has been blown to bits, pilot included. We can't evacuate."

Inside the first floor lobby, Gungnir just looked at the wall of security and sighed. "Were you idiots not paying attention? Bullets can't stop me. You can't stop me. The President knows where the emerald is and I'm going to get him. So move."

"We won't do that. Leave or we will fire."

"I'm not leaving without that emerald. So give me your best shot."

The guard gave the order. "Ready! Aim! Fire!"

The eight guards unloaded their assault rifles right into Gungnir. The mobian simply laughed out loud at the spectacle. He almost had to wipe a tear from his eye. The bullets were nothing but wet noodles against his armor. The looks on their faces once they've emptied their magazines were priceless.

"Okay? Are you done? You got your rocks off? Now it's time to see what this suit can do."

Gungnir grinned like a Cheshire cat. He threw a massive straight punch that sent a security guard flying into the wall. The impact was so hard that it left a huge crack, and the man simply fell down to the floor. He was unconscious instantly.

"Oh my God..." a guard stuttered. "Spread out and keep firing! We have to stop him!"

Gungnir threw an uppercut that sent another one crashing into the desk, followed by a vicious back fist on another that was an immediate knockout. He leapt forward and grabbed one by the neck. He threw him straight through a window, shattering the glass. A split second later, he dashed across the room and knocked a guard down flat with a clothesline. The mobian turned to his left and took out yet another guard with a wicked right cross. Gungnir just took out six armed guards effortlessly. His strength and speed were unreal.

Gungnir howled with delight. "Do you see me now, Sonic? Do you?! You don't stand a chance!"

The remaining two guards could barely hold their guns, their grip weakened and trembled. They had every right to be terrified.

One spoke into his headset. "All security personnel, we need assistance down here in the first floor lobby immediately! I repeat..."

Gungnir just shook his head. "Take a hint you idiots."

On the second floor, Tails and the President stood in the hallway as all of the remaining security began to move down to the lobby.

"You two better stay up here." a guard nodded. "We'll take care of him."

The second floor's only occupants were now Tails and the President. It was ominously quiet, but they could still hear the activity going on downstairs. To both of them, the sounds that came in the next fifteen seconds had to been some of the most frightening they have ever heard. They could hear the screams from the guards, the impact of bodies on walls, gunfire, more screams, the crashing of furniture, cries of mercy, sadistic laughter, and then...nothing. A deafening silence had taken over the entire Presidential House.

You could hear a pin drop. The fox swallowed a lump in his throat. The President was hesitant. Neither of them was fond of the idea of going to the lobby to check. They knew the outcome. There was a certified monster downstairs. The man took a deep breath, and slowly pressed a button on his headset.

"...Hello? Security? Can anyone hear me?"

No answer.

"This is the President. Can anyone hear me?"

Still, there was no response.

"If anyone's there...please respond. This is the President."

" _Hello Mr. President. I'm coming for you now."_

"Oh dear lord." Mr. President grabbed Tails by the hand. "We need to hide. Follow me."

The President ran back down the hall toward the staircase and opened the door.

Tails kept pace with him. "Why are we going back up to the heliport? Aren't the buzzbombers up there?"

"We're going a different way. I'll show you."

Instead of going upstairs, they went down the green painted stairwell. They took quick but careful steps. After descending one flight of stairs they reached the bottom and a wall.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Tails asked. "It's a dead end."

"Just watch."

Mr. President pressed a tiny mark on the corner of the wall, and a hidden hatch slid open in the floor. A ladder lead into a dark passage below.

"This used to be a service tunnel over three centuries ago. It should lead outside of the Presidential House, though I'm not exactly sure where. We need to reach Sonic and his friends."

The man paused and listened. There were the sounds of footsteps from above, faint at first but steadily getting louder.

"Hurry Tails. He's coming. Get in."

Tails ducked onto the ladder and climbed down, but before he could descend to the fourth rung, the hatch above suddenly closed.

"Hey! Mr. President! What's going on up there?"

Tails climbed up and opened the hatch ever so slightly, barely a crack. The fox's eyes widened. The President was caught. Gungnir had a tight grip around the man's neck and lifted him up in the air.

"Caught you, sneaky little rat. Where's your fox friend? I saw him with you."

"We got separated."

"I know you're lying. But it doesn't matter anyway, the buzzbombers have this place surrounded. The fox isn't going anywhere."

"What do you want?"

"Playing ignorant again? You know exactly what I want, but let's have this conversation somewhere a little more pleasant."

The President struggled and shouted as Gungnir dragged him up the stairs. Tails' heart raced as he heard the man trying to escape, but to no avail. At first, he didn't want to move. The fox waited two minutes before climbing out of the hatch. He was at a loss of what to do. He could try to either reach Sonic, rescue the President, inform the G.U.N. commander, or wait it out. He wasn't sure what Gungnir was going to do, and it made him worry.

Suddenly, a voice spoke on the intercoms above. It was Gungnir.

" _May I have your attention please. Miles Prower, report to the Oval Office at this time. I repeat, Miles Prower, report to the Oval Office at this time. I know you're still here, boy. Be here in five minutes, or else I can't guarantee the President's life. His fate is in your hands, little fox."_

Tails grumbled. "I hate that name."

It looks like the choice was made for him. Tails didn't waste any time moving back up to the first floor. To get to the Oval Office he had to go north through the lobby, and the fox surely wished he hadn't.

"Oh my gosh." he whispered.

The unconscious bodies of the security force laid everywhere. On the floor, in the wall, through a table, hung out a window, it looked like they were hit by a tornado. Gungnir was a force of nature. Tails felt a bit guilty, but he was glad he wasn't there to witness the one-sided thrashing unfold. He picked up the pace and knocked on the Oval Office's door.

"Come in."

Gungnir leaned back in the President's chair, relaxing with his feet on the desk. The President sat on the other side of the desk, facing Tails with a panicked look on his face. The cautious fox slowly entered the room.

Gungnir pointed to an empty chair right beside the suited man. "Sit."

Tails obeyed without question and sat down.

"Miles Prower...I didn't recognize you at first. You're Sonic's friend. Interesting. Anyway, the President here is proving to be a waste of time. He won't reveal the emerald's location no matter how many bones of his I threaten to break. So, I'll just get straight to the point."

Gungnir leapt over the desk and wrapped his steeled arm around Tails' neck, rapidly cutting his supply of oxygen. The fox's arms and legs thrashed as he gasped for air.

"Stop that!" the President yelled, sitting up in his chair. "What are you doing?"

"Speeding up the process. Now give me the emerald, or I snap this little fox's neck."

Mr. President sneered. "You're a damn coward!"

"No, it's called being smart. Now the emerald if you please."

Tails struggled for his life as his vision began to darken. His face became more blue by the second. He tried to talk, but all he could utter was a tiny squeak. The President stared at Gungnir in disgust. He wanted to punch that mobian's masked face.

Gungnir gently pet Tails' head as he continued to choke his life away. "Can you really live with your friend's death on your conscience?"

"I'll take you to the emerald." Mr. President maintained eye contact. "Now let go of him."

The mobian loosened his grip on Tails, but still had his arm around his neck. "Until the emerald is in my hand, Miles is staying with me. Can't have you attempting something stupid."

"Whatever. Follow me."

The man went ahead with Gungnir and Tails behind him. The trio went up to the second floor storage closet, the smallest room in the house. There was barely enough room for the three. Junk and miscellaneous doodads were strewn everywhere.

Gungnir became slightly suspicious. "In here? What game are you playing, Mr. President?"

"Just watch."

The man opened a red toolbox which was actually nailed down. Inside it was a keypad that beeped to life. He entered the ten digit password and shut the toolbox. The back wall split open to reveal an elevator.

Gungnir raised an eyebrow. "Not bad."

The President stepped inside first with the two right behind him. An uncomfortable silence settled in as the elevator descended into the underground. The door slid open upon reaching the bottom.

"Here it is."

Before them was the Vault, in its entire chrome glory. It was twenty by twenty feet across, with a six-inch thick steel door, and four miniature but deadly turrets planted in its corners. The President's presence had deactivated them. Another keypad below the handle required a password for entry, which the man didn't hesitate in entering.

A single beep sounded off, and he pulled the massive door open with both hands. There was the prize, sitting on a pedestal. A yellow Chaos Emerald shone bright. The President grabbed the jewel and tossed it to Gungnir.

"Take your emerald. Now let him go and get the hell out of my house."

Gungnir took a moment to take in the emerald's shine. True to this word, he released Tails. The fox stepped away from him. He rubbed his neck to try and ease the pain away.

Mr. President was concerned. "Are you okay Tails?"

"I'm fine. Sorry about all this. I know this was difficult for you."

"Don't apologize. We all know who's to blame for this." The President looked over at Gungnir. "What are you still doing here? I said get out!"

"Now Mr. President, it would be rude of me to take my leave without thanking you."

"I don't need your thanks."

"But I insist..."

Gungnir walked over to the president and paused for a moment. Tails curiously looked at the two staring each other down. In a flash, the mobian punched the man in the abdomen. He collapsed to the cold steel floor, unconscious in an instant. Gungnir tossed the emerald up in his hand a couple times and turned around. Before he took another step, he looked right at Tails. The fox quickly darted his eyes away from him, not wanting his attention.

Gungnir kneeled down close and looked him in the eye. "Are you afraid of me, Miles?"

Tails continued to avoid eye contact. "Don't call me that."

"You shouldn't be afraid of me. If anything, you should be afraid of Sonic. He'll treat you as your best friend one day, and then throw you to the wolves the next. Having a spineless bastard like him so close to you is more dangerous than anything I would do."

"You attacked the President and were about to kill me over a Chaos Emerald. I'd say you're plenty dangerous."

"Yes, but have I ever single-handedly ruined your life by pretending to be your closest buddy and then snatching it all away in the blink of an eye? No, I haven't and I never will because I'm not a pathetic, two-faced weasel like Sonic is."

"What are you going on about? Sonic's always been good to me. He gave me a home and a great new name. We've been best friends for years now and that's not going to change."

Gungnir chuckled for a moment, and then he leaned back with hearty laughter.

Tails turned to him with a dirty look. "I don't see how that's funny."

"It's very funny. You just reminded me of myself when I was younger...and more naive. So happy and stupid I was. Those were simpler times."

The fox just looked confused. "Who are you anyway?"

"Don't bother. That part of me is gone. I'm someone who's going to end Sonic tonight, and that's all that matters."

Gungnir punched Tails in the abdomen, knocking him out as well. He picked up and carried the fox in one arm, the President in the other. He held the emerald in his hand as he carried the two bodies back with him. The mobian stepped into the elevator and it soon began its ascent.

"Sorry Miles, but you don't want to be awake for this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Tooth and Claw**

 _Northeastern District, Station Square_

Tails and the President have failed in protecting the Chaos Emerald, but you really couldn't blame them. Gungnir had proven to be unstoppable thus far, as he cleared out the Presidential House without a scratch. His hatred for Sonic only grew. Gungnir's identity as well as Eggman's plan for the emerald was still a mystery. There was much to think about, but Sonic didn't have the luxury of thinking at the moment.

The neon-filled shopping district was under attack by Eggman. Sonic, Amy, and Rouge were busy fighting off the onslaught of buzzbombers. Their numbers and attacks were relentless, but Sonic's speed, Amy's power, and Rouge's agility were more than enough to deal with them. As Sonic looked toward the sky, he noticed Eggman casually floating about in his Eggmobile. The doctor seemed unusually calm during the invasion, maybe even disinterested. At that moment, the hedgehog knew that something was odd.

The weather had begun to change. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, and soon the rain began to fall. Amy secretly hoped that it would short out the buzzbombers, but there was no such luck. The metal bugs still operated as normal. Eggman was smarter than that.

Sonic pointed at the doctor above. "You ladies see Eggman up there? What in the world is he doing?"

"Is he even watching us? He's being awfully quiet." Amy said, smacking a buzzbomber for a home run.

"No idea." Sonic crossed his arms. "But Eggman usually mocks us or yells about how incompetent his robots are. What is he up to?"

Rouge playfully tapped Sonic on the shoulder. "You know honey, if you toss me up there, I can find out for you."

Amy was already picturing a match made in heaven - her hammer and Rouge's face.

"Good idea Rouge. Here, let me give you a boost."

Sonic laid on his back and raised his legs, slightly bent. They were much stronger than using his arms. "Jump on my feet and I'll push you into the air."

"Got it." The bat signaled the countdown. "One! Two! Three!"

Rouge jumped onto the bottom of Sonic's shoes. The hedgehog thrust his legs up and pushed her high into the air. She sped toward Eggman with a grin. Both fists forward. Eggman saw her coming a mile away and simply strafed to the left. Rouge circled around and tried again from the rear, but Eggman dodged once more.

"I guess he is paying attention." Rouge said.

She continued trying to get Eggman from different angles while Sonic and Amy fought in the streets. The two hedgehogs stood back to back, to Amy's delight, delivering flying kicks and hammer blows respectively.

Rouge was rather surprised. "For a big man, he certainly knows how to move."

Eggman continued evading the bat's dives with ease. He couldn't look any more indifferent to what was happening, until the communicator on the Eggmobile's dashboard beeped. Gungnir appeared onscreen. The doctor was joyful, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Tell me the good news, Gungnir."

" _I have the emerald, doctor. It was no problem."_

"Excellent. You have proven yourself worthy, my boy. We will proceed as planned."

" _One more thing, doctor."_

"What is it?"

" _I have two guests, Tails and the President. They're unconscious and with me."_

"Oh? And what are they for?"

" _To make sure I have Sonic's undivided attention."_

"I like way you think, Gungnir. It reminds me of myself. I'll meet you back at the Presidential House. You'll give me the emerald and then..."

" _I get Sonic? You did say that."_

Eggman nodded. "You get Sonic, as we agreed. It will take some time to analyze the emerald. He's all yours until then. Now get ready. I'm coming to your position."

" _Thank you doctor."_

Eggman saw the excitement in Gungnir's eyes before shutting off communications. He was going to be one happy mobian. The doctor decided he played around with the trio long enough and began his grand exit.

The doctor reeled back and placed a hand on his forehead, piling on the ham. "Oh woe is me! You guys are simply too tough! I guess I'll have to retreat! So long everybody!"

Eggman immediately turned around and sped off toward the Presidential House. Rouge touched down beside Sonic and Amy. The three of them just stared at each other, dumbfounded. They wasn't sure what they just witnessed.

"He doesn't actually expect us to believe him, does he?" Amy asked, not amused.

"I really hope not." Rouge said. "I've seen better acting in an elementary school play."

"Acting or not, I'm going to after him. Try to keep up, you two." Sonic said. He blasted ahead at full speed with Amy and Rouge not too far behind.

 _The Presidential House, Station Square_

Gungnir stood on top of the grand stairs, just outside of the entrance. He continued to toss the emerald into his hand. Laying by his feet were Tails and the President, still out cold. They weren't awakening anytime soon. The armored one paced back and forth in anticipation as he waited for Eggman to arrive. Gungnir couldn't wait to get his hands on Sonic. He had been imagining pummeling the life out of that hedgehog. Gungnir noticed Eggman arriving on the scene.

"That was fast, doctor."

"Sonic's following me. Quick, give me the emerald."

"Here." Gungnir tossed Eggman the emerald without a second thought.

Eggman took a moment to examine the jewel. "Yes...yes. This is it. The first emerald. Very good. Now, I'm going up to the Egg Carrier. Have fun with the hedgehog."

"Oh, I will. You can count on that."

Eggman zoomed off toward his hovering airship, just as Sonic arrived. The hedgehog stood at the bottom of the grand stairs, looking up at his adversary. The blue blur and the vengeful beast have finally met, face to face. The two stared at each other with a tension that could be cut with a knife.

"And here you are, Sonic the Hedgehog! World famous hero."

Before Sonic could respond, Gungnir rushed forward with left and right crosses, but Sonic sidestepped them both easily. He was the fastest thing alive after all. The two were no more than a foot away from each other, locking eyes. The hedgehog took notice of Gungnir's pulsing armor.

"Well aren't you an anxious little puppy. You must be Gungnir, Eggman's newest pet."

"I'm no pet, hedgehog. The doctor and I are partners now. He saved my life and created this armor for me. I'm indebted to him."

"Eggman must put a lot of trust in you to do all that."

"He does. Eggman has shown me that when the world pushes you against the wall, all you can do is push back. I'm not one to betray someone's trust, unlike you."

"What are you talking about? I haven't betrayed anyone."

"Don't lie to me. All these years and you still pretend it has never happened. You left me to die!"

"And I still don't know what you're talking about. Clearly Eggman hasn't fixed that crazy world you're living in."

"I suggest you start taking me very seriously, Sonic."

"And what if I don't? So far you've been spouting nonsense."

Gungnir walked back up the grand stairs to the Presidential House's entrance, and picked up both Tails and the President's unconscious bodies. He held them in the air as if they were his prized trophies.

"Do I have your attention now?"

Sonic felt his heart sank. "Tails! The President! What did you do to them? If you did anything..."

"Relax hedgehog. They're alive. So much for you being an almighty hero. You left your best friend behind...again."

"What is your problem with me exactly? You keep saying I betrayed you but I don't remember anything about that."

"I refuse to think that you have honestly forgotten. But fine, let me sing you a little song: _Happy Birthday to me . . . Happy Birthday to me . . . Everyone burned to ashes . . . Happy Birthday to me . . ._ "

Sonic stood there with a blank stare for a full minute, but it finally hit him like a ton of bricks. The hurtful memories came flooding back. His mouth was agape. He knew exactly what Gungnir was talking about, and it scared him half to death.

"You remember, don't you Sonic. You know. I can see it in your eyes."

Sonic shook his head. "But...no...no way...the news reports said that everyone had died."

"The fire rained down on my very birthday."

"We attended the funeral. We stood over your grave. You're lying...you're not him..."

"You know my name, Sonic. Say it."

"No...I won't. I don't believe you..."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me who I am."

Sonic shook his head. "Stop it."

"Step up and claim responsibility. You owe me that much. I'll make your death quick and painless. Promise."

Sonic was still in a state of disbelief, it was like he saw a ghost. He couldn't remember the last time his nerves were this rattled. His usual cool demeanor was on the verge of cracking.

"No...you're lying...this is a trick. Yeah, that's it! Eggman's pulling a trick on me... Ha ha! Good one Eggman! You definitely had me fooled for a minute there!"

"You are pathetic."

Amy and Rouge showed up to the meeting, and just in time. The pink hedgehog and bat stood alongside Sonic, who was visibly disturbed.

Rouge looked at the enemy with an unflattering gaze. "Gungnir eh? So this is Eggman's new toy. He looks like a tough customer."

"What's wrong Sonic? Are you okay? What happened?" a concerned Amy asked.

Gungnir began mocking the hedgehog. "Yeah Sonic, did something happen? You should tell them."

"Shut up!"

A determined Amy raised a hammer, ready to defend her idol's honor. "If you've done anything to hurt Sonic, I will crush you! Do you hear me?!"

Rouge was also in the mood for battle. "Shall we teach this glowing tin can a lesson?"

"Ms. Rose, Ms. Bat, this doesn't concern you. This is strictly between me and Sonic. Step aside." Gungnir warned.

"As long as you're with Eggman, you're our enemy." Amy said as he slammed her hammer into the ground. "If you want to get to Sonic, you'll have to get by me first!"

Rouge bent down into a fighting position. "We have your back, Sonic. Don't you worry."

Sonic shook his head. "No, it's okay you two. Gungnir is right. This is between me and him."

Amy and Rouge looked at Sonic with questionable looks on their faces. It was rare for him to reject help from his friends, especially if was against Eggman's forces.

"What? Why?" Rouge asked.

"I made a mistake long ago. This is all on me. The two of you don't need to get involved."

Amy crossed her arms. "What did you do?"

"I'll...tell you later. You gotta go."

"Don't give me that! You tell me right now!"

"Amy, this isn't the time! I promise I'll tell you later, I'll tell everyone later. Okay? Just get away from here. Please."

The pink hedgehog gave Sonic a stare that could cut through diamonds. She wasn't sure what to believe right now, and it was getting on her last nerves.

"Fine...we'll leave. But you better come back alive. Beat his butt and come back to me."

Sonic was unsure. "I...I will."

Amy didn't like that tone at all. "How about you promise me that you'll come back."

Sonic sounded a little more sure this time. "Yeah...I will."

"That's better."

"Oh, and before you go, could you two take Tails and the President somewhere safe? They've been knocked out. They're right up there by the entrance."

Gungnir didn't seem to object as Rouge and Amy ran right past him. The mobian had far pressing matters to deal with. The two ladies gasped as they saw the fox and man lying motionless on the ground.

"Are you sure they're okay?" Rouge asked.

"They're alive." Gungnir replied. "I never lie."

Amy turned to the mobian. "Did you do this to them?"

"Yes, I have." Gungnir replied, not bothering turning around.

Amy was silent for but a brief moment. "Kick his butt, Sonic."

Rouge carried the President in her arms, while Amy held Tails in equal measure. The two ladies brought the incapacitated far away from the Presidential House. Gungnir cracked his neck and knuckles. The blue channels in his armor seemed to glow brighter.

"You don't want to confess? Fine. You can take your guilt with you to the grave."

"Bring it on. I'm going to pay you back for Tails and everyone else."

"You won't be able to touch me in his armor."

"I have my ways. I've beaten Metal Sonic, more than once."

Gungnir dashed forward with an explosive burst of speed that even caught Sonic by surprise. The hedgehog only caught a glancing blow on the chin, but it was enough to send him flying back several yards. Sonic tumbled along the street, but he recovered to his feet quickly. He bent down to one knee and rubbed his face.

"Man, he is fast. I'd better keep my guard up." Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic dashed toward Gungnir and leapt for a roundhouse kick, but Gungnir ducked underneath. The hedgehog quickly went for a slide kick which the mobian dodged with a jump. Gungnir retaliated with an elbow drop and connected with nothing. Sonic leapt out of the way with a handspring, and bounced back with a dropkick. The armored one blocked it with his forearm and pushed him away. Sonic jumped up and came down with a foot dive, Gungnir rolled underneath him to avoid it. The two came at each other with a flurry of blows. Nothing connected. Gungnir had an answer for every one of Sonic's attacks.

"I know all about your technique." Gungnir said. "I learned from watching you."

"Okay...this isn't going to work..." Sonic said to himself. "I'd better create some distance."

Sonic started the engines and dashed down the streets, zigzagging through the city blocks. Gungnir began chasing him.

"Running away, coward?"

"Just a temporary strategic retreat."

Sonic sped around cars and ran alongside buildings with incredible speed. Gungnir, on the other hand, just smashed through everything in his path. He shoved cars and people aside as if they were mere obstacles. Nothing was going to get between him and Sonic.

Sonic waited until he was at least two blocks ahead of Gungnir, and then turned around. The hedgehog revved up his spin-dash. Sonic waited until Gungnir was in proper range and then zoomed right into his chest. A direct hit.

"Ouch! What in the world?" the hedgehog asked as he felt a jolt in his head.

Sonic simply bounced off Gungnir's armor like a pinball. He didn't even make a dent. Gungnir took the opportunity and went for a shoulder tackle. Sonic jumped over him like a hurdle and ran the other way.

"I told you Sonic. You're hopeless against me."

"It was worth a shot. This is going to be tougher than I thought."

"Quit running from me, Sonic!"

Sonic continued to run at blazing speed, and he turned around. He saw that Gungnir was actually gaining on him, as well as the trail of destruction he left behind. His armor emitted an even brighter glow. The gap between them was slowly but surely getting smaller. The 'fastest thing alive' might have to give up his title.

"Get back here and let me kill you, Sonic!"

Sonic was shocked. "He's...catching up to me? How is he doing this?"

Just as the hedgehog turned to focus on the road ahead, he ducked and barely avoided Gungnir's fist aimed directly at his face. A confused Sonic stopped completely in his tracks. He looked around, but he couldn't even see mobian's location.

"Wait...what? Where did that come from?"

Sonic swayed back to evade another swing from the left, and then the right, and then the front. The hedgehog hopped back and forth across the street like a drugged rabbit. His eyes darted around, trying to figure out where these swift strikes are coming from.

"I can't even see him. There is no way he is this fast. That's impossible." a bewildered Sonic said.

Another stream of attacks came rushing toward Sonic, the fastest yet. He had no choice but to use every dodge technique in the book. The hedgehog ducked, jumped, slid, bobbed, juked, but he felt each swing getting closer and closer to connecting. Sonic even had to wall jump between two buildings to get away. Just as he was about to reach the top, he was caught.

"Got you."

Gungnir dived from high above, smashing Sonic right in the forehead. The hedgehog hurtled straight to the concrete like a comet, causing a huge crater in the street. Sonic was on his back, hardly moving. He was hurt.

Gungnir didn't give him time to recuperate. He rushed over to Sonic and grabbed him by the neck, and then threw him through the glass window into a mini mart. The beaten hedgehog lay on his side. He struggled to his feet, barely able to stand. He had some bruises, and leaned against the back wall. Gungnir marched toward Sonic with murderous intent.

"This is all on you, Sonic."

He punched Sonic in the face and body, again and again. The hedgehog's body bounced back and forth between the pounding fists and the cold wall. Sonic feebly raised his arms like a drunken boxer, but he couldn't mount any defense. Sonic tried to get away, but Gungnir grabbed him by the tail and threw him down to the ground. The beast just continued to lay into him with vicious swings. The years of bottled rage combined with the suit produced frightening strength. Gungnir roared at him like a mad lion, his armor burning brighter with each crushing blow. Sonic felt his life slipping away. It was time for something desperate.

With the little strength he had left, the hedgehog grabbed a bottle of motor oil that lay on the floor. He splashed it all over Gungnir's visor, temporarily blinding him.

"Resorting to cheap tricks now? Nothing is going to change!"

While the mobian was trying to restore his sight, Sonic mustered up the strength for a spin-dash. He revved it up and bounced all through the mini mart, demolishing through walls and posts. The destruction was enough to make the entire store tremble. Sonic ran out of there just in time as the roof collapsed right on top of Gungnir. He was buried underneath a pile of plaster and rubble. The hedgehog took the time for some much needed recovery, but it didn't last long.

"You think that's going to stop me, Sonic?!"

Sonic heard the angry growl and saw the pile start to rumble. He knew he had to fight the pain and get moving. It took him much longer than usual to get a respectable speed going, but it was better than nothing. Sonic didn't even run a half-mile before he became fatigued. He was running on fumes.

"I need...to get...away..."

Gungnir soon exploded out of the rubble, absolutely fuming. His eyes and armor seethed as bright as a star. He slammed his fists to the ground and screamed to the night sky.

"Do you hear me, Sonic?! I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth!"

Sonic's speed was faltering, but he was able to get some sizable distance. He managed about eight blocks before stopping. He seemed to have escaped Gungnir's wrath, for now at least. Sonic slipped into an inconspicuous alleyway off Seventh Street. It was dark and damp, but a good place as any to rest and regain composure. Sonic slumped down and leaned back against the wall with a dejected sigh.

"I'm sorry everyone...but I don't think I can beat him..." he said to himself. "This might be my last night alive..."

Sonic looked at himself. The pain shot through his body, his fur was matted from the heat, and was bruised from head to toe. He didn't even need a mirror to know his face and quills were a ravaged mess. His situation was dire.

"I suppose I do deserve it. I screwed him over bad. I didn't mean to hurt him...it was an accident. But I think he's past the point of listening to me."

Sonic couldn't remember the last time he was simply outclassed in a battle. Not only was his opponent faster and stronger than him, but he seemed to be unstoppable too. Having an entire store collapse on Gungnir only made him more irate. The hedgehog knew he couldn't run. He had to beat him here tonight. He was too dangerous to be ignored. Sonic didn't want to think about Eggman sending Gungnir after his friends.

"I need to think of something. He has to have a weakness."

The hedgehog scratched his head, trying to get a train of thought going. He replayed the battle in his head many times. The only opening he was able to exploit was through Gungnir's visor. He was able to blind him for a short time. It didn't have the same level of protection as the rest of his body.

"I should just concentrate all my attacks on that part of his face. Of course, this is all just a guess...but it's the best option I've got right now."

Sonic grunted as he stood back up, leaning on the wall for support. There was a parking garage about two blocks west from his position. It stood five stories tall.

"I think I've got an idea."

The blue blur peaked out from the alleyway, the coast was clear.

"Boy, I sure hope he doesn't find me here!" Sonic yelled as loud as he could, and then wincing from the bruises.

The hedgehog could hear the mobian approaching as he jogged to the parking garage. It was fully occupied by vehicles of all shapes and sizes. Sonic took out a ring that he had been saving and placed it on the street, right in front of the garage. Its shine illuminated the darkness. He jogged up the ramp all the way to the roof, fifty feet above ground. Sonic paused for a breather, and then kneeled on the edge of the roof. He waited.

"Hopefully he'll take the bait."

Not even ten seconds had passed before Gungnir appeared. His suit shone brighter than the ring. Sonic looked down and saw him, who was frantic and still visibly angry. Gungnir was a volatile ball of emotions.

"I heard you, Sonic! Are we going to finish this or what?" he shouted as he darted around.

Sonic stood up. "There he is. Now I have to wait for the right time to strike."

The hedgehog smirked as Gungnir bent over to pick up the ring. The mobian looked curious as he held it to his face.

"What is this? A ring? Sonic must've dropped it..."

Sonic waited until the enemy stood absolutely still. "Here goes nothing."

The hedgehog leapt off the roof. He was about to deliver an overhead axe kick, aimed right at Gungnir's head. At that height, it should do enough damage to incapacitate the mobian. If there was a weak point, it had to be there. He focused all his remaining strength into this kick. Just as Sonic was about to connect, Gungnir turned around and punched the hedgehog right in the face. The force sent Sonic crashing through a brick wall into a flower shop. Sonic was buried underneath a massive pile of bricks and debris. Things just went from bad to worse. Sonic was on his last legs, barely able to speak.

"How...how...did you know?" Sonic asked.

"I know how you move. I know how you fight. You haven't changed a bit since then. You've become utterly predictable."

"You...pretended to be distracted?"

"Of course I did. You think I'm stupid enough to fall for such an obvious trick? You're the one who taught it to me!"

Sonic was severely weakened. He struggled as hard as he could, but he was in no condition to move. He looked over at Gungnir as his vision began to fade. His armor was so hot that the raindrops formed steam on contact.

"I'm going to finish this. You are done, Sonic."

Sonic turned his head as Gungnir ran out of sight. Again he struggled, but it was a lost cause. His ears perked up at the sound of metal creaking. The hedgehog's heart raced as it became louder, it was definitely closing into his position. Sonic's eyes widened as Gungnir returned and stood across the street. He had something held over his head, a mid-size car.

"Any last wishes, hero?"

Many thoughts swirled in Sonic's head, but he didn't have the will to say them out loud. Nothing he said would've mattered anyway. Gungnir had clearly made his mind up long ago. Sonic closed his eyes, knowing that it was all his fault. In a way, he created that monster.

"That's enough, Gungnir." said a familiar voice. "Drop the car. Let's get moving."

Sonic opened his eyes. Eggman had arrived in his Eggmobile. The hedgehog never thought he would be saved by the doctor himself. It must have been opposite day.

Gungnir was confused. "What?! Why?! Let me finish him off!"

"The analyzation of the Chaos Emerald is complete, and now I'm able to track the other emeralds' location. There are two on Angel Island and they're on the move as we speak. Someone has already taken them. We need to intercept this person and fast."

"But Sonic is right there!" he angrily screamed. "I have him!"

"What did I tell you in the beginning, my dear Gungnir? Emeralds first. You'll have plenty of opportunities to play with Sonic later. I mean, look at the poor rodent. You've broken him. Death would be too easy, don't you think?"

Gungnir still held the car over his head, grumbling to himself.

"Put the car down, my dear precious boy. I need you. I promise you it'll all be worth it."

Despite fighting every fiber in his being from throwing the car, he obeyed and tossed it to the ground instead. He took out his frustration on the car by punching it several times.

"Calm down. Hop on board, Gungnir. We're returning to the Egg Carrier."

The mobian immediately leapt in the passenger's seat and turned back toward Sonic. Gungnir looked like he was about to throw a fit, but Eggman placed a hand on his shoulder to ease him down. The Eggmobile began its ascent to home base.

Eggman was happy with himself. "Now Sonic, you're more than welcome to follow us to Angel Island. Gungnir will be glad to show you some hospitality. Oh ho ho ho!"

The two disappeared into the night and returned to the Egg Carrier. Soon, every buzzbomber in the city had ceased attacking and returned to the airship. The engines were hot and ready to go. The doctor got what he came for. Eggman had won this round, and was already gearing up for the next. All Sonic could do was watch in defeat.


End file.
